Christopher
by gilraen88
Summary: He was minding his own business, going about his boring life like he did every day. Until he had to save her ass. For the second time, though she probably didn't even remember that. Not telling the pairings, 'cause I'm gonna try to give them all something. Based loosely on the tv-series (old and new) and the movies. Adult content and themes. (Sexy-time guaranteed)


**Hello people. First of all, I would like to say that I do not own the turtles or anything else in their universe. But I am going to loan them and do very dirty things with them, so I would recommend the faintest of heart not read this. My imagination surprises even me sometimes. **

**Second, to warn you, this is me practicing with my English, so I would reeeally appreciate it if you took the time to give me some constructive criticism. It's very hard to get better if you only say things like "This sucks!" or "Awesome, dude!", 'cause I will have no idea which parts you mean.**

**Lastly I want to say that, to make this difficult for myself, I'll try to hide some elements from my favorite books, movies and manga. So if you recognize some of them, feel free to say so. I might even ask about them in future chapters. But I'll decide that later, or you can do it for me. Whatever floats your boat.**

**And all thanks to my lovely husband, who "voluntarily" decided to be my beta. He does his best to correct the products of my dyslexic mind.  
**

* * *

_He took a quick glimpse at her. The setting sun was shining behind them, setting her messy white hair on fire with different shades of red and orange. For one moment he couldn't think. 'Pretty'. Getting back to reality, he snapped his head to look back ahead, feeling her small hand desperately clinging to his own big one, her other hand squeezing an old and worn plush turtle like her life depended on it. Holding on even tighter to keep that small hand from slipping out of his grip, he picked up the pace, hoping her tiny feet could take it. They were almost there. _

_Her breath came in gasps, almost wheezing, yet she never asked him to stop. Large tears dribbled from baby blue eyes, but no cry could be heard from her little plump lips. He clenched his jaw, trying hard not to show any other signs of anger. He didn't want his princess to be afraid of her savior._

'_I shouldn't have let her see me. She wouldn't be in trouble if I had just left.' _

_Slightly shaking his head he stopped blaming himself. It wasn't his fault, not by a long shot, it was that damn nanny. He wasn't sure from whom she got that call that made the woman frantic, but it was no excuse to leave a little girl on her own. Even, if it was a playground in a fairly good neighborhood. For crying out loud, this was New York. And worse, it was late evening. It was only a matter of time before some punks would show up. She was almost an open invitation, sitting on the swing with her cute pink dress, looking like an angel with big green eyes, light, almost white curls dancing in the wind, and hugging a stuffed turtle._

_He had to do something. There was no one in sight, so he jumped from the roof of the two-story building he was on, into the large bushes that were right next to the wall. Landing a bit awkwardly, he cut his ankle on a sharp peace of branch or root sticking from the ground. It didn't hurt much, but still made him curse and rustle some leaves. Sitting down and concentrating on his injury, he didn't hear the faint creaking of the swing stop and small feet treading his way._

"_Are you a fairy?" _

_He almost jumped out of his shell, hearing the soft, curious voice from not so far away. Looking up, he saw a pair of blue orbs eyeing the bushes in the general direction of where he was. Although he could swear her eyes were green just a minute ago._

"_No", he answered a bit baffled. Shouldn't girls like her be afraid of everything and cry and scream at the unknown? And why did he even answer?_

"_Oh", was the disappointed reply, to his astonishment. The girl mournfully glanced at her feet, then hopefully looked back up._

"_Are you a troll?" she asked with more enthusiasm in her voice._

"_I'm a turtle you dumbass", he answered grumpily, silently face palming afterwards. Why, again, did he have to answer her? Master Splinter was right, he really needed to get his temper in check. Now the girl would probably run away screaming. Leaning his elbows on his knees he hid his face in his hands, silently groaning. 'Why do I always say the wrong things?' _

_Hearing branches being pulled aside and leaves rustling, he looked up. The cute girl was standing in front of the young turtle, smiling brightly and staring right at him. In his horror he couldn't speak or move, and just stared at her, as she sat down right next to him a bit clumsily. Looking around her, she suddenly said something in gibberish. _

"_Huh?" was his bright response._

_A small blush spread on her round cheeks as she apologized, looking embarrassed._

"_Is this the right language?" _

"_Yes", he rubbed his bald head awkwardly, "What did you just say?" How was this rich-looking, adorable little girl not afraid of him? _

"_Do you live here?" With the blush still covering her cheeks, she giggled and hid her face in her plushie. "I like turtles", she said, voice muffled._

_Now it was his turn to blush, even though it was mostly hidden by his green skin. Who was this girl and why was she making him feel so confused? She peeked from behind her toy, looking at him with eyes full of mirth. His heart skipped a beat. Up close it was even more difficult to decide whether her eyes were blue or green. Or was it just because it was so hard to think, with her being so close?_

"_Would you like to be my friend?" She asked shyly. _

_Feeling quite giddy he was just about to answer her, when they showed up. Punks, with purple dragon tattoos, who were shouting for a girl. The girl sitting right next to him. The girl who was getting visibly scared, as the yells of the punks were getting angrier by the minute. Remembering his father's teachings, he motioned the girl to stay quiet and silently stood up, helping her to do the same. Trying very hard not to make a sound, he led the girl away from the playground, between the bushes and the wall, heading to the nearest alleyway. Just when they were about to get away, one of the creeps noticed them. Yelling something, he got the others' attention. _

_He had never run so fast._

_Which gets us back to the situation they were in the beginning._

_Rounding up the next corner, he saw the hotel she had described when they had taken a quick breather. After stopping and checking his surroundings, he fixed a pair of brown eyes on her._

"_Is that the place your parents are?" he asked, looking very serious._

_Peeking behind him to see to the end of the alley, she simply nodded. Looking tired, but happy she reached up and kissed his cheek. Shocked, he let go of her hand and placed it on the side of his face, lightly touching the place, still feeling the warmness of her lips. _

"_Thank you" she said. Even in the now dark alley he could see her smiling brightly through tears and ran off. Light-headed, he turned around to look at her go, hand not moving from where a light touch could still be felt. A small twinge in his plastron, he wondered if he'd ever see the girl with the pink dress again. _

_Meaning to leave, he quickly made his way on top of the nearest building. But wanting a small last glimpse of her, he cautiously stepped to the edge of the roof, peeking down. He saw her crying next to some posh woman, who looked really relieved, though it seemed like she didn't want to be near the girl. _

_Strange. Wasn't she supposed to soothe her or something?_

_Suddenly the child looked up, straight at him, and waved smiling. Even though her eyes were puffy and red, she looked like the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. How did she do that? And how could she see him? He was one with the shadows. Never heard and certainly not seen. But she looked at him, and saw him._

_The background started to move and swirl into nothingness. Her physique began to change. She became taller, her hips grew wider and her breasts started getting rounder. Hair longer, lips much softer, she was close to him. Her eyes, as deep as the ocean, gazed into his own, with him drowning in the blue-green hew. He was reaching for her lips, his arms almost touching her hair and naked back…_

* * *

His eyes snapped open, with his hands reaching for the ceiling and a bitter longing raging in his genitals. Green hands formed into fists and with the other he punched the wall with all his might, drawing blood.

"Haven't had that dream in a long wile", he mumbled into his pillow before the tears began to flow. Muffling his cries of pleasure and pain into the cushion he didn't even notice the red stains forming on to his sheets.


End file.
